Zack et NonZack
by alexiel-neesan
Summary: Il est deux personnes. Il est Zack et nonZack, et il est en miettes. [Oneshot, ZC]


Les premières fois, il cru que c'était des restes des souvenirs et des habitudes de Zack. Maintenant qu'il pouvait faire parfois la différence entre ce qui était Zack et ce qui était, faute d'un meilleur mot, non-Zack, il avait vraiment cru que ça venait de Zack. Lui... lui non-Zack n'avait pas besoin de d'attendre un commentaire qui ne venait jamais, il n'avait pas besoin de s'attendre parfois à trouver une autre personne que lui dans la salle de bain n'avait pas besoin de chercher à tâtons une autre personne dans le lit lorsqu'il se réveillait, pas vrai?

Il tournait la tête parfois, s'attendant à voir une silouhette pour ne trouver que du vide, il s'attendait à entendre une autre voix souriante répondre sur le même ton aux insultes de Cid, une autre voix souriante répondre du tac au tac à Yuffie, une autre voix souriante capable de tirer Vincent hors de ses pensées noires, et lui non-Zack ne se rappellait pas pourquoi.

Il s'était renommé non-Zack dans sa tête, parce que, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, 'Cloud' n'était qu'un assemblage hasardeux aux souvenirs disjoints. Et aussi parce que les souvenirs étaient plus faciles à trier comme ça. Evidement, il savait qu'il était Cloud, ce Cloud qui était parti à Midgar pour devenir un SOLDIER, ce Cloud qui avait promis à Tifa d'être là - mais les souvenirs s'arrêtaient plus ou moins là.

Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de Midgar, de l'armée - Zack s'en souvenait lui, mais ce n'était pas ce que non-Zack avait vécu.

Cloud voulait vraiment, vraiment, retrouver qui il était.

Les souvenirs venaient au goutte à goutte, irrégulièrement.

Parfois, un mot, une image, quelque chose, lui rappellait quelque chose d'autre, déclanchant toute une cascade de souvenirs, ou n'en débloquant qu'un seul. Après, il passait plusieurs heures, voire toute la nuit, à les réexaminer, à les sentir de nouveau, et, bien malgré lui, à les comparer à ce dont lui-Zack se souvenait.

Le 'plongeon' dans le Lifestream avait ramené beaucoup, beaucoup de parts de non-Zack à la surface. Il en manquait toujours cependant, et c'était ceux-là qu'il voulait.

Il voulait ceux qui expliquaient pourquoi. Il voulait ceux qui expliquaient.

Il avait cru que ces morceaux appartenait à Zack, parce que parfois, la silhouette ressemblait à Aérith - mais la ressemblance s'arrétait là - et que les souvenirs de Zack mentionnaient des aventures, avant. Et que ça ne pouvait pas lui appartenir à lui non-Zack pas vrai ?

Pas vrai?

Et puis il pense à autre chose, met toutes ses pensées de côté, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus qu'une: tuer Séphiroth.

Il ne s'est pas posé de questions sur ses souvenirs, il a essayé de ne pas penser - ils ont gagné, Séphiroth n'est plus, Midgar est en pièces, la Planète est sauvée. Il s'est laissé porter par les évenements, essayant de se faire à l'idée que c'est terminé. Il vit au jour le jour, les souvenirs venant de temps en temps - il se contente de les stocker dans un coin de sa tête pour l'instant.

Tifa a trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir un autre '7th Heaven', dans Edge, la nouvelle ville qui se construit autour des ruines de Midgar. Elle lui a offert un toit, et il a accepté. Elle ne pousse pas la question de leur relation encore, il lui semble qu'elle a compris qu'il avait encore besoin de temps pour se retrouver.

Mais il a comme une impression que leur relation ne dépassera jamais l'amitié - parce qu'il y a autre chose dans son coeur à lui, son coeur qui est fait de morceaux qui ne lui appartiennent plus vraiment et de d'autres qui ne lui ont jamais appartenu.

Il se réveille comme un autre matin, la main cherchant un autre corps, cherchant un indice que quelqu'un autre que lui était ici.

Au lieu d'un corps, il trouve un souvenir. Et tout les autres souvenirs, tous les petits détails qu'il ne cherchait plus, s'emboitent d'eux-même après.

_Des bras autour de lui, un nez qui semble avoir élu domicile à jamais contre son cou, des cheveux noirs, pire que les siens questions disipline. _

_"Zaaaack... faut qu'on se lève..." _

_Le propriétaire des cheveux noirs n'ouvre pas les yeux, se contente de se caler un peu plus contre le corps entre ses bras, puis de faire un petit soupir de contentment. _

_" 'Love ya Spike..."_

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il est véritablement lui, Cloud, entier, pour la première fois.

Cloud tente de retenir du mieux qu'il peut les sanglots qui l'étouffent, les larmes brûlantes.

Les pleurs l'étranglent.

Pour la première fois, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il réalise ce qu'il a perdu.


End file.
